ja2v113hamfandomcom-20200214-history
Possible Attachments list at Bobby Ray's
This feature adds a "possible attachments" list to the tooltips of guns in Bobby Ray's on-line store. Put your mouse over a gun to see all items that can be attached to it. History JA2 1.13 adds over 700 different items to the game, including amongst other things a huge plethora of guns as well as a respectable assortment of attachments for them. With such a great selection to choose from, remembering the pros and cons of different weapons has become a very complicated task. The Enhanced Description Box solves part of the problem by displaying all relevant weapon data about each and every gun. You can also see which attachments fit the gun by placing it in the sector inventory with all the attachments you own, and hovering your mouse over the gun, which automatically highlights all compatible attachments. This is a crude method, and only useful if the gun and the attachments are in the same place, but for the most part it alleviates a lot of the confusion. Unfortunately, when purchasing weapons from Bobby Ray's website, it is impossible to use EDB nor will you be able to see compatible attachments for the gun. The only information you have is what little Bobby Ray's will give you, as well as some tooltip data you receive by hovering your mouse over different weapons. The data is severely limited compared to what you can read by ALT-TABbing out of the game and reading the XMLs - assuming of course that you know HOW to read XML files. HAM B2.8 - Bobby Ray's Tooltips show Possible Attachments A fix for the problem was in demand way before HAM. Unfortunately, HAM only provides a partial solution, but it is a solution nonetheless. When hovering your mouse over a gun in Bobby Ray's gun inventory, the tooltip that pops up will show a list of ALL possible attachments to that gun. You can now tell which gun supports which attachments, using this method. Attachment Lists work ONLY for guns (I.E. firearms that shoot bullets). Other item types (like a piece of armor) will not show possible attachments at all. Also, it will NOT show attachments that as flagged as "Hidden Attachment" or "Hidden Add-on". These are kept hidden for a reason. Known Bug with DBB and possibly other Item mods The feature unfortunately was not built solidly enough. If you are using an item mod that adds a lot of new gun attachments, and a lot of possible combinations, it is possible that the list will "overflow", causing an immediate crash. This makes it impossible to purchase weapons from Bobby Ray's, and unless you're a hardened veteran who can play the whole game without using Bobby Ray's at all, this makes the game largely unplayable. At the moment, the only solution to this problem is to TURN OFF this feature if it happens to cause any such crashes. Turning off the feature will avoid the bug, allowing you to play normally. Hopefully, this will eventually be fixes so that all players can enjoy the attachment list without any complications. The above-mentioned bug was fixed in summer 2009. This feature is now fully useable and safe. That includes all JA2 1.13 versions released after August '09. INI Settings There is one INI setting that turns this feature on and off. BOBBY_RAY_TOOLTIPS_SHOW_POSSIBLE_ATTACHMENTS Category:Features Category:Interface Features